


Imperfect

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a girl Stiles, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Stiles, Jackson Feels, Jealous Jackson, Stackson - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, a small wedding, girl stiles, little stiles and little jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Whittemore knew not only the true name of Stiles Stilinski, but he also knew the origin of the name she used. He knew all of this because she had been his long before she became McCall’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop losing bets. But I did lose AGAIN, and so here we go again. My friends are evil because seriously 15 minutes isn’t enough time to come up with something half-good and especially when I’ve obviously lost my ability to write stuff in English. But if you are able to ignore all my mistakes and the crappy idea… then I LOVE YOU!  
> This story was supposed to be about Jackson and what people would call an always-a-girl Stiles, and this is what I came up with in a panicked state. I wanted to make it a bit more like season one and two of Teen Wolf but then I realized I didn’t have the time to do it so I had to change the outcome at the very end not sure if it worked or not…
> 
> If I had been blessed with a bit more time then maybe this would have turned out a better.

 

****

 

There were plenty of theories on the origin of the name the Sheriff’s daughter, everyone in Beacon Hills knew the peculiar girl with too much nervous energy had another name scribbled on her birth certificate, some believed it was a name the peculiar girl had created for herself when she finally realized that the name her equally peculiar mother had cursed her with was too much for others to handle; some who hadn’t known young Stiles Stilinski before the time of Scott McCall believed it was the boy who had created such a curious name for his best friend. 

 

There were only a handful of people who knew who it was that created the name Sheriff Stilinski’s daughter had taken and one of them was Jackson Whittemore, the reason why Jackson Whittemore knew the origin of Stiles was because it was a four-year old Jackson who created the name. 

 

You see, Jackson Whittemore hadn’t always been one of the popular kid or even friends with Danny Mahealani. There was a time when Jackson Whittemore was best-friends with a peculiar girl with skin as pale as the full-moon in the sky on a clear cold winters night, and who was most of the time more a boy than a girl. It was Jackson’s inability to pronounce the name Claudia Stilinski had given her only child that prompted Jackson to try out different names for his best-friend, but the girl whose hair was cut shorter than any other girls hair simply wasn’t a Princess or a Honey type of a girl, and when his mother called her Darling or Sweetheart she would look like she’d swallowed a lemon and so Jackson spent weeks thinking of nicknames for his best friend who would either glare at him when he assaulted her with nicknames that had popped into his head while in his bed waiting to fall-asleep or just shake her head; that was until one day while they were playing in the backyard of the Stilinski house Jackson let the name Stiles slip out of his mouth while pointing at the caterpillar that was slowly ascending one of Mrs. Stilinski’s sunflowers and the little girl had beamed at him like the bright spring sun that was shining above their heads after that day forth Stiles only responded to that strange name Jackson had accidentally created for her; it was also the day Stiles gave Jackson Whittemore his very first kiss.

 

For years Jackson Whittemore and Stiles Stilinski were inseparable sharing everything from toys to clothes, for years it didn’t bother Jackson that his best friend was a girl who dressed like a boy because his best friend was Stiles. For years it didn’t bother Jackson that Stiles was more often than not covered in dirt, it didn’t bother him that she couldn’t sit still or that she talked a lot; because he liked to listen to her talking and he liked the energy she had because it made her interesting. 

 

When the Mahealani-family moved next door to the Whittemore’s it was the beginning of the end for Jackson and Stiles, unlike with Mr. Stilinski Jackson’s dad got on very well with Mr. Mahealani and unlike with Mrs. Stilinski Jackson mother found a friend in Mrs. Mahealani which she had not really found in Claudia because Mrs. Stilinski was strange even on her good-days. Because Jackson parents liked the Mahealani Jackson ended up hanging around Danny more and more which was okay because Danny was great even if he wasn’t as funny as Stiles was, but Danny could climb trees without needing Jackson help and without falling down from the tree seconds later and Danny liked Lacrosse. And because Mrs. Mahealani was friends with Mrs. Martin and because Jackson mother was friends with Danny’s mother the three women started spending more time together, and because their mothers were friends Jackson came to know the most beautiful girl in Beacon Hills; Lydia Martin was nothing like Stiles, she was never dirty and she wore pretty dresses and had ribbons in hair beautiful long hair, Lydia also smelled good and was graceful in her movements.

 

Still, even with Lydia and Danny around Jackson continued hanging around Stiles who would carefully ask him as they said their goodbyes if she was still Jackson’s best friend and he did for a very long time say that she was until one day he just gave a nod because he was starting to wonder that maybe Stiles wasn’t his best friend; because Stiles didn’t swim unlike Danny, Stiles talked too much unlike Lydia,and when Jackson was with Danny or Lydia his dad looked so very proud of him unlike when Jackson was hanging around Stiles. 

 

On the sixth year of Jackson Whittemore’s life he realized that everything Lydia had said about Stiles to be true, he realized that Stiles wasn’t all that great, she dressed strange and was always a little bit dirty and the way she was constantly moving and talking wasn’t normal. It was Lydia who made Jackson realize that it was because of Stiles he was being picked-on by the other kids, it was because of his strange friendship with Stiles that left Jackson Whittemore without invites to movie nights and slumber-parties, it was Stiles that made Jackson unpopular **.** And so Jackson started spending even less time with Stiles, he never needed to make up excuses to his parents who simply smiled at him if he asked to go to Danny’s.

 

Jackson stopped defending Stiles to people and instead joined in when the other children made fun of her and Stiles mother who had started to act strangely,of course Jackson was quick to apologize to Stiles as soon as the two were alone and away from the other kids; sometimes it was in the girls bathroom where she would be crying until Jackson came and hugged her, then there were the times Jackson mum or dad would pick the both of them up and drop Stiles off at the Stilinski house or at the Sheriff’ station because Stiles couldn’t go home that day and Stiles always forgave him and she would always ask with a small voice, `We’re still friends, right Jax?´it took a while before Jackson noticed that Stiles no longer asked if they were best-friends. 

 

It was at Jackson seventh birthday party that Jackson finally pushed Stiles too far and broke a friendship that had lasted for years. Stiles’ dad had dropped her off at the Whittemore’s before heading off to the hospital where Mrs. Stilinski had been staying for the past three days; Stiles had walked into the house smiling happily dressed in a bright orange blouse and bright green pants, perhaps it was her wardrobe that rubbed Lydia the wrong way and gave her the reason needed to push Lydia to turn on Stiles the moment she caught sight of the person Jackson had been friends with the longest.Jackson could have put an end to it, he knew he could have told Lydia to stop, but he didn’t instead he allowed Lydia to tell Stiles she was not wanted at Jackson birthday party. 

 

`That’s not true.´ Stiles had said with such confidence that Jackson felt a surge of pride, because even after everything Stiles was still his friend and trusted Jackson, `Jax wants me here.´ 

 

`Oh really?´ Lydia had said while glancing at Jackson, who felt the pressure of fitting in with the popular kids strongly enough to lie through his teeth, and so Jackson said with a coldness of voice which he used when he spoke to those he thought were beneath him, `I don’t want you here. Mum said I had to invite you because of your mum, because she feels sorry for you.´ 

 

Stiles eyes grew wide with hurt and confusion, which had the others snicker around him a hand was patting his shoulder and it fueled him onward to say, `I thought you’d be smart enough not to come.´Tears started to fall from the beautiful brown eyes Jackson had always though were the most beautiful shade of brown, even more beautiful than the brown that was Stiles hair. With a strangled Happy Birthday wish Stiles shoved the messily wrapped gift she had been clutching into Jackson’s chest before running away from him and everyone at the party; everyone around Jackson got back to the fun and games without a second thought to how Stiles was going to get home, and no one was there to witness the tear that escaped from Jackson. 

 

After the party, when everyone but Danny had left Jackson went to call Stiles, his mind and tongue ready to apologize profusely for what he had done and said, he was ready for her to forgive him but Stiles answers the phone and Jackson says her name she hangs-up without a word; he tries again and again, until Danny calls out to Jackson the popcorns are ready and the movie is starting. 

 

Jackson calls the Stilinski house on Sunday morning but no one picks-up, when he rides his bike to the house he finds it empty. Stiles stays home from school for two days, when she finally comes to school she’s got a cast on her left arm and a bruised cheek and she avoids Jackson at every turn; she doesn’t speak or answer questions, she skips lunch and is picked-up from school an hour early. When Jackson comes home hos mum sits him down and tells him he can’t go to the Stilinski house anymore because it’s not safe, when Jackson asks why she simply says that Mrs. Stilinski is a very sick woman. 

 

Stiles doesn’t celebrate her seventh birthday, there are no invites handed around no promises of cake and ice-cream. Jackson mother still buys Stiles and tells Jackson to invite Stiles over for dinner, Jackson does just that but Stiles shakes her head and runs away; Jackson chases after her all the way out to the school parking lot but no further even if Stiles continues running. 

 

With his mother and father Jackson takes the birthday present to the Stilinski house where Stiles is alone with her baby sister Laura Hale, who is shocked to find out its Stiles birthday, Jackson hands over the pretty package with the large bow and wishes her happy birthday which has Stiles bursting out in tears and running upstairs; after that Jackson doesn’t try and speak with Stiles, he’ll wait until she comes to him but Stiles stays away even during the summer months when Stiles would have usually been hanging out with Jackson. 

 

During the summer months Stiles did find herself a friend, the new kid Scott McCall the two had met at the hospital according to Lydia, it was seeing Stiles suddenly laughing and smiling that made Jackson Whittemore hate Scott McCall. Every time Jackson picked on McCall Stiles was there defending him with a ferocity Jackson had never seen in her, when Jackson asked her once why she’s hanging around such a loser as Scott McCall she had simply answered, `Because he’s not you.´ Her answer drove him to be better, made Jackson feel like he had to be the best to prove to Stiles that she was making a mistake with McCall. 

 

When Stiles mother was hospitalized and her dad had to work Stiles staid at the McCall’s, which continued to be like a slap in the face for Jackson’s mother because she had been a part of Stiles life since the girl had been six-months old. Jackson’s mother and Claudia Stilinski had several times joked that they should start planning Stiles and Jackson’s wedding now because the two would marry the moment it was legal. And because his mother was hurting Jackson grew a new found hatred towards Scott McCall and his family. 

 

When Claudia Stilinski died it came as a shock to everyone and Jackson cried for several days because he had always liked Claudia even if he had talked shit about her since he started hanging around his new friends, but he had loved her almost as much as he loved his own mother and almost as much as he loved Stiles; Jackson worried about Stiles because she had been very close with her mother, and he couldn’t imagine how she would survive the death of her mother and the fact that his own mother kept saying, `Oh that poor child´ while also throwing in, `How is he going to take care of that little girl? He’s always working.´ 

 

When it came to the funeral of Claudia Stilinski Jackson chose not to go, because he couldn’t handle it, which he of course ended regretting when he heard his mother talking with Mrs. Mahaelani on the phone about how Stiles had looked sickly and how she’d had a panic attack while the coffin had been lowered into the ground. 

 

When Jackson tried to visit Stiles a few days after the funeral he found a drunk Mr. Stilinski crying in the kitchen, the man told him Stiles was at the McCall’s and would stay there for a while; needless to say Jackson didn’t ride his bike to the McCall house, instead he focused his hurt and anger to push himself to become someone that everyone would admire and want, he would prove he was better than the asthmatic loser Stiles had chosen. 

 

When Jackson Whittemore the captain of the Beacon Hill High Schools Lacrosse and swim team begins his junior-year, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall begin their years in the High School; it doesn’t surprise Jackson to see Stiles driving Claudia’s Jeep or to see the passenger to be McCall. Although Jackson is at the top of the food chain at the high school, even though he is the king of the school, Stiles Stilinski barely acknowledges him as she moves through the halls of the school. 

 

But while Stiles appears to be blind to him, Jackson is not blind to Stiles who is no longer the little girl with messy short hair and dirt on her cheek, still at least she was refusing to be a girly-girl like Lydia Martin, she kept her skin pure from make-up and her once short-short hair was now long enough to be tied up into a ponytail the messy waves of walnut-brown and copper flowed down her back so much so that Jackson could imagine the hair reaching down to her elbows if set free. Stiles was still shorter than him and shorter than McCall, she was such a petit little thing compared to Lydia, and although her clothes still had a boyish feel to them the colors were less-abusive to the eyes. 

 

Something unpleasant begins to turn inside Jackson when he watches McCall and Stiles, their so close and blind to the world that surrounds them. The sickening feeling inside of him doesn’t ease for days not until it becomes clear that McCall is drooling after the new girl in town Allison Argent; the heaviness in his heart and the bolder in his stomach vanish when he sees McCall kissing Allison. He ignores the slight sting in his heart when he catches the look of sadness in Stiles eyes. 

 

Jackson still hates McCall, loathes him even, because the boy who had suffered from asthma is suddenly giving Jackson a run for his money at Lacrosse; and if that doesn’t make it bad enough he has to suffer through having Stiles there at every practice and game cheering for McCall. The only comfort Jackson has when it comes to the relationship between Stiles and McCall is the fact that they aren’t dating; but then comes another shock in the form of a brooding, leather jacket wearing, this man with dark hair and a body Jackson would die for leaves Jackson feeling sick once more and his skin crawls when he sees the way Stiles admired this stranger. Seeing this person around Stiles more and more, person invading her personal space all the time by touching her and leaning in close, makes Jackson angry enough to rat the two of them out to the Sheriff; the following day Stiles rounds on him and punches him hard in the jaw and screams at him to stop breaking his own rules. 

 

Jackson begins to investigate both the man who has been claiming more and more time from Stiles, and the reasons behind Scott McCall’s sudden athletic performances; he comes to believe that Derek Hale is involved in it all somehow, and Jackson is sure that Hale is a threat to Stiles. He manages to get piss of Hale as well as Stiles during his enquiries, both manhandle him until he backs down and he only does that because Lydia points out to him how his behavior is damaging his reputation. 

 

Jackson doesn’t expect Stiles Stilinski to come to the Winter Formal, she doesn’t have a date because no one but Greenberg had asked her and Greenberg bailed on her after it was made perfectly clear to him that going to the Winter Formal with one Stiles Stilinski wouldn’t do. Jackson watches Stiles arrive in her mother’s Jeep and wearing a dress, a freaking dress that suddenly makes it painfully clear to him that Stiles Stilinski is actually a girl; she arrives alone because McCall is there with Argent and Jackson’s there with Lydia. She’s visibly uncomfortable as she slides out of her Jeep, and Jackson half expects her to get back into the rust-bucket and drive right back home but no; she walks away from the vehicle. 

 

The strapless champagne colored dress with the black lace up along the  waist  was a dress Jackson had once seen Mrs. Stilinski wearing during one of his mother’s parties, but she had never looked as breathtaking as Stiles did as she crossed the parking lot; her hair bound into a simple bun revealed the perfect length of her slender neck which was sporting a black chocker that was made from a simple black ribbon and the silver heart-shaped locked Stiles mother had always worn around her neck, the locket wasn’t closed but open and where there had once been a picture of Stiles and his dad there was now Mr. Stilinski and Mrs. Stilinski and Jackson wouldn’t have known this if he hadn’t taken every damn detail he could when Stiles stumbled and nearly fell to the ground at his feet, but Jackson saved her by grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close to his side. She was wearing a little bit of make-up and her lips were painted a dark shade of cherry, at first she smiled as she thanked him until she realized who it was that had saved her from scraping her perfect pale knees on the sidewalk. 

 

Jackson wanted to tell her she was beautiful, but he couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth because all he saw was what the girl Stiles had been hiding from him and she was stunning.

 

When Stiles disappears from the Winter Formal Jackson panics because he had taken his eyes off of her for only the short amount of time needed to get Lydia her goddamn drink, he searches for McCall and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and demands to know where Stiles is; not too surprising the boy hadn’t even noticed Stiles was missing. Together they search or rather McCall bolts out of the building and runs straight out towards the field where Jackson had claimed victory for his team not too long ago in the blaring glow of the lights sprawled on the damp ground dress stained with blood was Stiles Stilinski. 

 

Jackson thinks he might die then and there for she looks so pale and broken where she lay, and a man stands there tall and looming above her, hands coated in her blood lips stained with the life-blood that shouldn’t be anywhere else but within her body. McCall roars and lunges at the man, who laughs before taking off with McCall taking chase; leaving Jackson alone to figure out whether Stiles was dead or dying, he approaches her quick and ungraceful, he pulls her into his arms and she has never felt so heavy before. He’s up on his feet and running towards the building that is loud with music and laughter, he carries her like the bride she should one day be, he yells for help and tells her to hold on even if he doesn’t know is she’s alive or dead. 

 

Jackson doesn’t let her go, not even when the ambulance comes. Jackson fights Coach out of the ambulance when the oaf thinks he will be the one riding in the ambulance with Stiles. Jackson holds Stiles’ hand in his as he makes promises to her and every God in heaven; he swears he will do the right thing by Stiles and even Scott McCall, he promises that he Jackson Whittemore will wed her as soon as she’s of age but only if she’ll have him, he promises to become a better person for her. He curses and cries when they separate him from her, they take her away into surgery.

 


	2. Imperfect perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson glanced over at the empty space in the crowd of people who were there to witness the marriage of Jackson Whittemore, and his heart clenched painfully for the emptiness that screamed at him was a painful reminder of what he had lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends say I cheated with this chapter, but I don’t care they gave me an order to make a wedding fic because I don’t really do weddings not in stories or in real-life. And I was also supposed to have little bit of death there as well, but because it wasn’t the death-thing they expected so this story got graded as an F by my friends… so don’t expect too much, oh and they wanted something to do with music and I failed at it as well, so the story had been gifted with an F… so there’s no need to point out how much it sucked…

 

There had always been this heavy feeling of emptiness within Jackson Whittemore; it had been there for as long as he could remember. There had always been this suspicion within Jackson that he was missing something fundamental, this strange feeling would only ease and vanish when he was around the girl who laughed so loudly that most people would have found it annoying as hell but for Jackson it was a sound that inspired him to laugh as freely as she did.The giant hole in his heart healed with every little touch and whisper of secrets she trusted him to never share with others, her radiance and kindness had always healed the cracks in his nature. Still Jackson had made the grave mistake of abusing their friendship, he hurt her over and over again even when it pained him, Jackson used her to climb up to the top until one day she wised-up to his ways and walked away leaving behind an absence of hope.

 

Regardless of how popular Jackson became or how proud his parents were of him, it didn’t matter how many girls he kiss or fondled, the horrible ache inside of him continued to grow and poison his nature until he couldn’t care about who he hurt or even if anyone really liked him. Jackson had hoped that Lydia would kiss the sickness from his heart and soul were proven time and time again to just a fools dream, but he remained by her side; and because they looked good together Lydia turned a blind-eye to all his little affairs. 

 

It took facing Stiles’ mortality to make Jackson come to terms with the reality of things, it wasn’t until he was running towards the gym carrying Stiles who had been frightfully still and silent; it wasn’t until Jackson Whittemore was reduced to tears while telling her to stay and not to leave him that reality struck him hard and fast.Jackson hadn’t realized what he had been missing for years until that very person had been removed from his arms; it wasn’t until he could no longer even hold her hand and left to simply wonder if she would live or die.

 

Waiting for the terrifying verdict, he answered as best he could the questions deputies and the sheriff had, but the thing was he wasn’t even sure what had happen or what he had seen because neither the man nor McCall had looked particularly human. He sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs and prayed as hard as he could when all the questions were asked and an awkward silence fell, as he prayed Jackson realized how desperate he had become because Jackson Whittemore did not believe in God or any higher-power or being, but there he was praying as hard as he could and making deals that he promised to keep if only Stiles would survive, he did all of this because he needed more time with her to make her see how his life was hollow and empty without her and to win her back; he needed more time with her so that he could show her how much he loved her. 

 

The sobbed out gasp startled Jackson out of his thoughts, and he turned to look at the Sheriff of Beacon Hills break-down in tears, the man broken down in tears he had kept at bay by the strength of anger and worry but now Sheriff Stilinski cried like a man shattered by the weight of the world. 

 

`No. No. No no no no no.´ Jackson cried out as he stared at the man he had once admired even if his choice in profession left his family living a simple life where bran-new clothes were rare and few, but the man had always been open in his affections towards those he loved; he had even called Jackson son when he had been the his daughters best-friend. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

It had been eight-years since the Winter Formal that had ended with an attack on Stiles Stilinski, it had been eight-long-years since Jackson had held the dying girl in his arms, it had been eight years of learning about the supernatural world that had come crashing down on the girl he had loved and would forever love. And there he was now, eight years later in the simple and somewhat rustic looking church, waiting for his bride feeling nervous and anxious. He wondered if this would all prove to be nothing more than a gigantic mistake. His eyes raked over the guests, the ache he felt in his heart at sight of the empty seat that was a symbol for what he had lost. 

 

It had been eight-years ago when Derek Hale’s psychotic uncle had shredded the pale flesh of the girl who had haunted Jackson’s thoughts for years, it had been eight-years since Jackson Whittemore who had never possessed a brave-soul but who for Stiles had faced a crazed werewolf; Jackson had been drunk on thoughts of revenge and there had been no fear of death in his heart as he attacked the monster. 

 

Jackson turned to glance over at his best man, Danny gave him an encouraging smile but it did nothing to ease Jackson’s nerves or the ache inside his chest, but then the strangely comforting rumbling sound that came from his Alpha who stood right there next to him reached his ears, Jackson looked over at Derek Hale a man Jackson had tried to get arrested because Jackson had thought the older male was having an affair with the sheriff’s daughter who was at the time by no means of age. In the aftermath of Peter Hale’s death Jackson had gone to the new Alpha, and asked for the bite because if Jackson had been just a little bit faster and if he had all the senses of a werewolf then maybe just maybe he could have saved her; maybe he could have reached Stiles before Peter tor into her. 

 

It had been eight-terrifying years of fighting the supernatural baddies that came to town, eight years of struggling with fears and doubts, eight years of gaining friendships and trust, eight years of finding out that not all families were blood related. It had been years of learning to love himself and to accept love. It had been eight-years ago that Jackson Whittemore walked into the bleak little room where the keeper of his soul lay silent and still, with shaking hands he took her cold hand in his, Stiles had never looked so small and fragile not even when she had been four and far too active to gain enough weight to keep her bones from sticking out; her skin was cold to the touch, and the beeping of the monitors that hummed silently was all he had to tell him she was still alive. It was eight-years ago that he leaned down to whisper into her ear, `I will marry you one day, Stiles Stilinski, if you’ll have me.´

 

Eight-years later, eight long years later during which he had watched Stiles heal and bloom into the confidant woman that would and could stand-up against feral werewolves and hunters as if neither one was a danger to her, Stiles was dangerous and fearless and it made Jackson love her even more than he had ever thought possible but it also frightened him to no end. 

 

Gaining Stiles trust, her faith in him, hadn’t been a walk in the park because Jackson had hurt her severely. Jackson understood her reluctance to fully trust him, and he had to respect Stiles for her cautiousness. Both Scott and the Sheriff had been more than just reluctant about him dating their Stiles, Scott did his best to try and keep Jackson away from Stiles and the Sheriff didn’t allow Stiles and Jackson to be alone until he was sure he could trust Jackson with his baby-girl; and that trust took nearly two years to gain. Then there was Derek, who had made Jackson incredibly nervous about leaving Stiles alone with the older male because there was no denying that there was something there, but that something there turned out to be more sibling-like and when his Alpha accidentally called Stiles his sister all of Jackson’s fears about Derek and Stiles washed away. 

 

Jackson did his best to prove himself worthy of Stiles; he did his hardest to provide for Stiles and Jackson tried his hardest, he had never in his life worked so hard, Jackson pushed himself to be the man and werewolf Stiles Stilinski deserved. 

 

When Stiles finally seemed to trust him enough to venture worth into the department of dating Jackson Whittemore, he went to ask her father to allow him to go out with Stiles although for nearly a year their dates were chaperoned by either the Sheriff or Scott the father agreed to let the two to go on dates without someone watching them and it was like Christmas for Jackson; although Scott continued to turn-up without an invite.

 

When Stiles finally allowed Jackson to kiss her Jackson was so incredibly nervous that he thought he might faint, and when he kissed her it was gentle and chaste, still it was far better than any kiss he had ever had with any of the other ladies he had entertained himself with; and when they reached the point of trust in their relationship that Jackson dared to deepen their kisses he had to imagine Greenberg and Coach Finnstock naked and making-out to deflate the one body-part that was far too keen to show its desires towards Stiles.It was both frustrating and highly desirable to find Stiles still a virgin, he appreciated her cautiousness when it came to giving a part of herself away, he felt incredibly honored when after two years of being a proper couple gave herself to him; and the only thing he regretted about that night was the fact that he hadn’t waited for her, that he had lost his virginity with someone that hadn’t mattered much to him. 

 

Jackson glanced over at his parents that had loved him even when he had refused their love, both of his parents sat there beaming up at him like he had suddenly done something amazing.His father might not be Stiles’ dad’s biggest fan and the two would never spend an afternoon at the golf-course or sit and have a beer, but still when Jackson had told his parents he was dating Stiles Stilinski his father hadn’t told him to get back together with Lydia Martin or he would disowned Jackson; no, what Jackson got out of that piece of information was a hug from his father, and another one from his mother.And when the day came for Jackson to tell his parents that he was planning on asking Stiles to marry him, his father’s first question had been, `You did ask John for his blessing first, right? He’s a bit old-fashioned and Stiles deserves for this to be done the right way.´ When Jackson told his father that John Stilinski had indeed given Jackson the blessing needed, well it was then that his father had hugged him and told Jackson how proud he was over the man Jackson had grown-up to be; those words had never been said before, and Jackson was to shocked to even react to his mother who threw her arms around him while crying out, `Finally! ´

 

Stiles and Jackson had lived together for nearly three-wonderful-years when the need to make Stiles into an honest woman in the eyes of the human society began to raise its head, in the eyes of the werewolf community they were mated but that simply wasn’t enough because Jackson and Stiles were humans and had their own traditions to uphold. **** Knowing how important some traditions were to the older Stilinski, and understanding how important Stiles’ father was to the woman Jackson loved, had Jackson asking for the blessing of the man who had been cleaning his guns when Jackson had simply asked him for the permission to date his daughter, but Jackson would do anything to secure Stiles as his wife; he wanted the human race to acknowledge that he Jackson Whittemore belonged to Stiles Stilinski without having to get a tattoo, especially after witnessing Scott McCall getting one. 

 

It had been a year ago when a very nervous Jackson Whittemore requested an audience with the only man in Beacon Hills that could influence Stiles decision making, at least to some extent, by then John Stilinski had begun to prefer Jackson to call him John, when Jackson asked for the fathers blessing the Sheriff had pulled Jackson into a very-much-a-Stilinski-hug and spoke with a voice full of pride and merriment, `Son you had my blessing the moment I found out it was you who killed that monster that hurt my girl.´It was a year ago when Jackson had sat down with his Alpha and asked for the permission to marry Stiles, Jackson had already years ago asked Derek for the permission to stake his claim on Stiles but still the Beta felt like he needed to ask Derek Hale for the permission to marry Stiles; it wasn’t just because Derek was hisAlpha, it was because of the relationship that had formed between Stiles and Derek during the years of fighting the supernatural side by side and saving one another from the clutches of death a bond between the two had been formed and it was a connection similar to the one that tied Stiles and Scott together. 

 

Derek had been silent for several minutes after Jackson told him what he was planning to do, Derek had stood there out on the porch of the newly rebuilt Hale House silent and wearing a serious expression, the expression softened once the news had settled in his head and then his face lit-up with an authentic smile,the Alpha pulled the Beta into a very brotherly hug and congratulated him. A year ago Jackson sat down with the two McCall’s, he had been incredibly nervous when he asked for both their blessings; he asked for Scott’s blessing because he was Stiles brother if not by name or blood but the bond was there and it could never be severed by anything but the death of one or the other, Jackson asked Melissa McCall for her blessing because the woman was the closest thing Stiles had to a mother now and Melissa was fiercely protective of his beloved Stiles and therefor deserved the sign of respect Jackson showed her by asking for her blessing which Melissa gave without hesitation or thought. Scott however wasn’t as eager or willing to give his blessing, he hadn’t even accepted the claim Jackson had made on Stiles years ago, but after a firm-talking-too by his mother Scott gave Jackson the blessing he needed in order to proceed with his plan. 

 

Jackson glanced over at Melissa McCall who had tears blooming in her eyes, but there was no sadness written across her features all Jackson saw was joy and she smiled at him, she looked several years younger and she had never looked so happy before as she did that day; even if she had worked a double-shift and had barely had enough time to get changed into the champagne-colored dress.

 

When Jackson had finally popped the big-question, it was after much thought because Jackson had at first planned to do in a great romantic fashion until he realized Stiles wouldn’t care if Jackson asked her to marry him in a five-star hotel or at the beach on a full-moon night with torches and champagne, Stiles wasn’t Lydia Martin and if Jackson knew one thing about Stiles it was that the more genuine the proposal was the more believable it would be for her;and so Jackson simply asked Stiles during one of their pack nights which had at that time taken place at the Stilinski house where Derek and John were the lords of barbequing , even if Jackson had abandoned the champagne and roses Jackson did however stillkneel down before Stiles. Stiles beautiful eyes had widened almost comically and the moment Jackson had opened his mouth and said, `Stiles will you…´ she screamed, `YES! ´ and threw herself at him causing the both of them to fall to the ground, the simple ring flew from Jackson grasp and from his sight; it took the entire pack an hour of searching before the simple ring was found.

 

Because Stiles wasn’t a fan of diamonds and all that flashy nonsense made no sense to her the ring was a simple band with the words _She said YES!!_ engraved into the engagement ring and it had made everyone laugh because when Jackson had gained enough confidence to ask Stiles out on a date he walked around with a t-shirt with the question _Would You Go Out With Me Stiles?_ and when she after a week of seeing the words on different colored T-shirts and with Danny wearing a t-shirt reading _Just Say Yes_ she had agreed, which then was celebrated by Jackson wearing a t-shirt that had the words _She said YES!!._

 

When Jackson slipped the simple band Stiles had been crying and laughing, she was more than happy with a ring that resembled nothing like the one Jackson had bought first there was no flashy diamond that would have been to Lydia Martin’s liking, it was simple and light. 

 

Like the engagement ring the wedding was small and simple, they had chosen an autumn wedding because Jackson was against a winter weddings simply because he didn’t like winter and Stiles had no desire to marry in the summer when the weather would be too hot and the sun would most likely turn her skin red like a lobster, and spring had been reserved for Erica and Boyd’s wedding and autumn was one of Stiles favorite seasons. The wedding took place on a fine day when the weather was still warm and it was the time of autumn when there were no more signs of summer and still not a single hint of winter. Standing there in the little church surrounded by friends, pack and family, Jackson felt like this was all just a dream that would surely end soon because this was all far too perfect. 

 

`Breathe, brother.´ Derek whispered from where he was standing next to Jackson, `I’ve got a bet going on with Danny, if you faint I’ll be forced to walk around naked for a month so don’t you faint on me.´ 

 

`You are not walking around naked in front of my wife Derek.´ Jackson snarls in warning, which thankfully only the werewolves in the church could hear. Because of who Stiles was the church was not decked with assortments of flowers, the decision had been made to the great dismay of Jackson’s mother as well as Melissa, but Stiles had stood firm she had already given in on the church wedding and the bouquet she would be holding.But there were splashes of color on the cold stone floor; colorful leaves Stiles and the pack had spent two days collecting created a pathway for Stiles to travel across.

 

Jackson glanced over at the brides side of the church, Jackson side was packed with Whittemores and friends of the family there were a lot of people there, while Stiles had several rows empty because there were only two Stilinski’s alive and the rest of the people those who had worked with Mr. Stilinski had watched his daughter grow to the fine young woman she was now; there were also werewolves and other supernatural beings Stiles had helped in one way or another, and of course the McCall’s.In the front-row on the brides side of the church was a spot Jackson had insisted should be left empty, it was a spot for Claudia Stilinski who had created the one person Jackson loved more than anything in the world, Jackson wished he could have brought Stiles mother back for at least this day, but there were limits to what werewolves could do and so making sure that there was a seat for Claudia Stilinski in the church as well as at the reception was all he could do. 

 

Jackson was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the music Jackson had chosen very last minute after Stiles had groaned over the choices Jackson’s mother had made for Jackson, the Beta had sat with Danny for several hours going through different choices until a song simply struck Jackson’s ear and it was one that was playing in the radio as the two were driving to the store to get their hands on some snacks; the song was absolutely perfect and he knew how to make sure Stiles wouldn’t doubt his feelings. 

 

And so when the kid Jackson had hired very last minute started playing All Of Me by John Legend, and the double doors at the other end of the chamber opened to reveal Jackson beautiful bride he could barely continue with his plan; but when Danny elbowed him in the ribs Jackson snapped out of what spell had fallen on him at the sight of his beautiful Stiles who was wearing a vintage wedding dress all fine handmade lace and gentle lines. 

 

****

 

Jackson couldn’t help the smile that exploded on his face while tears began to form in his eyes as he began to sing, the first lines so impossibly perfect for Stiles. 

 

**__ **

 

**_ What would I do _ **

 

**_ Without your smart mouth _ **

 

__

 

Stiles made a hesitant pause at that but Jackson had faith she’d get with the program and he continued singing as best he could when all his heart wanted was to explode with all the feelings he hadn’t been aware off before; he could never imagine living a single day without that smartass-sassy-queen-of-his-heart. 

 

His lovely bride who had paused with her father began to smile when Jackson reached the lines he felt described exactly how he felt about Stiles Stilinski, she smiled so beautifully that it made Jackson wonder how no other male had tried to steal her away from him.

 

**_ Cause all of me  _ **

 

**_ Loves all of you _ **

 

**_ Love your curves  _ **

 

**_ And all your edges  _ **

 

**_ All your perfect imperfections _ **

 

__

 

Stiles was moving again, a bit too fast, but Jackson didn’t mind because he was only held in place by Derek’s firm hold of his neck. Her bright eyes were full of tears even before the lines that would have fitted them perfectly were sang to his beautiful bride; he couldn’t help his own tears that started falling when he realized how she had given him something he had never imagined he could ever earn from the universe and least of all from her. 

 

****

 

**_ You’re crazy  _ **

 

**_ And I’m out of my mind _ **

 

Broke Stiles into her barefooted sprint across the floor that was covered and leaves, and he pulled free from his Alpha’s hold and ran towards her forgetting the song because all he wanted was her, nothing was going as planned and it was still absolutely perfect because she crashed into his arms and their lips collided and merged without a second of doubt or hesitation. 

 

`You romantic asshole, you’ve ruined my make-up.´ Stiles laughed against his lips, a few tears escaping her wonderful eyes that he could never describe perfectly or find a poet to express their beauty to the point he could accept as truthful. 

 

`I’m not sorry.´ Jackson laughed his own tears falling shamelessly because he felt so whole knowing she loved him as much as he loved her.

 

** ~*~ **

 

**_ I belong to you and you belong to me _ **

 

Stiles read out the words carved into the wedding band before placing it on Jackson’s finger, she had chosen the words because she felt exactly like that he belonged to her and she belonged to him, always had and always would. 

 

They had been apart for years, but on each and every birthday of hers, be it one single candle on a cupcake or several ones on a cake she had always blown out the candle and wished as hard as she could that she could have her Jax back and that she could become what he wanted. 

 

In the end her wish came true for the most part, he came back to her although he did so without her changing; life was funny that way. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this story is written and posted under the watchful eyes of my friends who I shall call now Cruelty and Venom. So, Venom and Cruelty have given this story an F, and the previous one got a B-… I’m not having a good day today in the writing category. But at least I’m getting free cups of tea! Life isn’t all bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate the fact that I couldn’t go all the way with this story, I would have loved to been able to throw in the Kanima and Peter and play around with Derek and Stiles. But alas time was not on my side. I had so many ideas and not enough time. I really need to stop losing bets….


End file.
